Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a mobile terminal including an antenna which may be used in 5th generation mobile communication.
Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
With such the diversified and expanded functions of the mobile terminal, diverse wireless communication methods are applied to the mobile terminal to facilitate exchange of data wirelessly. The mobile terminal having the diversified functions facilitates the appreciation of UHD image quality files or the use of virtual reality contents via a mobile communication network. Accordingly, there are increasing demands for a technique configured to transceive more data more rapidly.
As a result, there was the advent LTE (Long Term Evolution) communication for transceiving mass data rapidly and such LTE communication has advanced into new techniques having 2× faster transfer speeds such as LTE-A and integrated LTE or the like. To enhance the transfer speeds, two or more frequency bands are used or the frequency bandwidth is increased so as to increase the data transmission amount. The number of the antennas is increased to increase the frequency bandwidth or use signals in different frequency bands at the same time.
There is a limit to the increase of bandwidths or the use of signals in two or more bands. Accordingly, 5th generation mobile communication technique has emerged the 5G mobile communication is advantageous in transceiving mass data and has a fast responding speed, compared with the conventional 4G mobile communication. The 5G mobile communication uses a higher frequency band signal than the 4G mobile communication so that it may requires a totally different type of an antenna.